I'm A Freak Among Freaks
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Bella Swan was taken to an asylum against her mothers will, after years of tedious white rooms and lots of strong bonds formed Bella finally escapes before finding out what enabled her to do so.  Enjoy, Sasha XxxX
1. What am I?

Page 5

I'm A Freak Among Freaks

Chapter 1

**HELLO! =) This is a new story; I've wrote about just about everything but never about something like this so go ahead and enjoy! Knock yourself out! If you do review please don't criticize twilight. Thanks, once again Enjoy, **

**Sasha XxxX**

**P.S. If you do like this and want me to continue would you please leave a review? Just so I can get an idea of how many want me to carry on and how many don't. **

**Thank you **

**=)**

The floor of the woods flew under me, it was exhilarating and wonderful. That was until I remembered why I was running in the first place. Where was he when you needed him! It all started when I was a mere girl of 7.

*Flash back*

"_Mummy, why are the red eyed people coming for me? What did I do?" I looked up my mother, her features contorted in dismay and fear. _

"_Bella, sweetie, they aren't coming for you they're pretend" I shook my head, tears pooling in my eyes as she brushed off my worries. _

"_I _saw_ them mummy, they're coming for me. They said they were _thirsty_…" I cringed; my mother looked petrified and scrambled for the phone. _

"_Yes…it is…NO!...she isn't!...what do you mean?...I just need advice!...no…" she had begun to cry, her sobs had echoed through the house. There was a knock at the door, and she had frantically got up and told me to hide in the tree house_

*End of flash back*

I had hidden, but it hadn't made a difference. They had found me, in all their white coat glory. I had kicked and screamed, but it hadn't made a difference. They took me away. My mother had died a year later. My father had died a long time ago, I was the only thing keeping her going. I was taken from her.

They had been so horrid, so _cold_.

*Flash back*

_They didn't believe anything I said, always retorting with. _

"_We'll make you better" what if I didn't want to be better? I didn't even think I was ill. I had had the snivels. I had been put in a white gown, the walls were white, the doors were white, and the floor was white. Everything was white and I hated it. _

_They pushed me into an empty room. The door had seven locks on it. As the years went by, I learnt how to unlock another lock. One a year. My intellect had grown considerably. They still wouldn't believe anything I said. But a common phrase spoken around me was _"All the cleverest people were mad"_ I hadn't understood until I was 10. I had pounded my fist into the door until it bled. But I had made a dent, I was satisfied. They passed food through a small door even _I_ couldn't fit through. They were all too scared to face my wrath. _

*End of Flash back*

By the time I was 14 I knew _how_ to get out; I was just waiting for _when_ I should put my knowledge into action. That time came a year later, I had had everything planned, how I would get out, when, where, and who I would have to take out. A friend of mine how had once been in the cell to my left of mine had told me about their shifts, he had got the information from a friend who got himself employed to get my friend out. He had successfully broken out and was on his way. He said he would see me around, and that if he didn't he'd expect me to find him. He was like a big brother and sometimes I missed his advice. However my plans were foiled the night my escape was planned.

I had come over in a fever, I couldn't function. I felt like I was going to boil into nothing but mist. The pain souring through me felt like what I had seen in my dreams. Like when the girl went to bed, and then the red eyed men bit her neck and she would scream and be on fire just like me. The only problem with that theory was that at the time _I_ hadn't slept in weeks, and I had been pretty sure I hadn't been bitten without me noticing. I had been exhausted but simply couldn't sleep with the anticipation of my escape so prominent in my life.

I had passed out but when I had awoken I had been confused and disorientated. I felt indestructible, and everything felt cold to my touch. I needed to think and I couldn't do that in the haunting white room that had been so petrifying for 8 years of my life. I had simply punched the door down, so much for learning how to unlock the locks. I went round to all the people I knew weren't crazy and deserved a life. I crumbled their locks and doors so they could escape. I felt bad leaving the others behind and let the got to. Telling them to run and not stop until they were sure they were safe. It turns out they weren't as dim witted as the wardens made out. They had thanked me and ran. I had honestly felt like the incredible hulk.

I had made my escape, apparently my antics had caused havoc in town and most had descended to old war bunkers. They feared rumours; the kind people in the asylum with me were far from dangerous. Most just wanted help, guidance, or friendship. Something we had all been lacking at the time.

I had been running away when I thought about everything that they had done to me, my friends, the teen who had posed as my older brother. He would be 22 by now, he was 14 when I was brought in. I found myself shaking, uncontrollably. It was as if my whole body had been vibrating. I had looked at the floor, watched as my bare feet slowly morphed into snowy white paws. The medical gown ripped from my back as I hunched over and then, another set of paws had been in front of me as I pounded through the forest. Faster and stronger my strides had become in desperation, I wanted something to prove to me that this was me having a dream. Maybe there were right, maybe I had been mad.

What made me stop was a stream. I had skidded to a halt, twigs and branched snapping in my abrupt loss of speed. I had stared in shock at the figure reflected in the moon light on the surface of the water. A huge white lioness stared back at me, eyes, ears, and tail tipped and rimmed in a jet black. I had lain down by the water and cover my newly obtained snout with my newly acquired paws. I whined and cried and pleaded for someone to answer my desperate calls. No one came.

When I had woken I had splashed my paw across the water in annoyance, aggravation, and frustration. I had wandered for days, weeks until I overheard some humans talking;

*Flash back*

"_Yeah, my dad sent me over from the reservation. Said I should try and study without the guys influence" the boy who seemed like he was about my age. 15. Said, a smile on his face. So carefree. _

"_Well that's great news. I still remember going to school with your mum and dad. The couple of the school they were. No one expected them to actually stay together but I held hope. And here they are and I get to meet their son!" the blond lady gushed, I whimpered. I would never feel a mothers embrace again. Or an embrace at all if I'm a fucking lioness! _

_The boy's head snapped in my direction. His eyes full of wonder and surprise. I hid back into the shadows. I hadn't been able to see my eye colour in the reflection, I just hope it doesn't stand out. _

"_I've got to go, but I'll see you soon" the boy said abruptly, _

"_Oh, well when you phone your parents tell them I said hi" the lady walked off, and he turned back to me. He squatted down and leant his arms on his legs. _

"_I know you can understand me, how about you come out" I whimpered and backed away, _

"_I can help you turn back if you'd like. It's better with help" he leant one hand on the ground as if in welcome. I could change back? I could be human? I hesitantly laid one paw on the ground next to his hand. _

"_That's it, c'mon I'll get you some clothes and you can phase back" I hesitantly stepped out. I walked next to him and we got strange looks from everyone in the street. _

"_Ignore them, tell me if you see that lady ok? We don't' want to bump into her again do we?" I had laughed under my breath, this made the boy grin. _

"_So I just sorta assumed you were a girl, are you?" I stifled another laugh, _

"_Oh man! You're not! Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it dude, honest! Please don't scratch my eyes out, I need those!" I sniggered and hit his leg with my head. He wasn't' paying attention, just kept going on and on about how in my eyes I looked like a girl. And my eyelashes were really thick and dark so he just sorta guessed. I found it rather amusing to be honest. We made it to a large house, _

"_Me and my sister live here, there's a closet for theses surprise changes full of clothes that don't fit us. But no offence you are a really small shifter, so they should fit better than my stuff" he still thought I was a guy, I smiled and nodded. _

"_I'll leave ya to it; I need to call my dad. They will help you" I nuzzled his side in thanks, _

"_That's sorta disturbing for a guy you know, are you gay?" I roared a laughed at his expression, I shook my head. _

"_Oh, good! When your part of our pack, and the pack mind; then that would be really awquard if you started checking us out and everything… yeah um. I'll see you in a minute, I'll be in the kitchen when you're done" I nodded again and he left, I would be part of their pack? Really? What's a pack mind? He had left seconds before only to pop his head round the door once again,_

"_Sorry I forgot you don't' know how phase do ya? Ok-" He sat crossed legged in front of me, I sat on my hunches like a good little student. _

"_Ok just be real calm ok? Think about something or a _special someone_-"he raised a suggestive eye brow, ha never mate, never. All guys my age are dick heads. You're alright though. _

"_That makes you calm and happy, and then you'll phase back! But don't do it now that's not a sight I want to see" he covered his eyes for emphasis and then left…again. _

_I looked around the room, I walked past the door he opened to his closet and went to the other large one in the corner, I hope his sister doesn't mind. I pulled out a tank top, a hoody and a denim skirt-that would end about mid-thigh. They were the only things that fit, I hadn't worn anything but a hospital gown for the better part of my life and so this would be a change. I had had seriously malnutrition there. I guess running up to the change I used a lot of energy. _

_I concentrated on what he had told me, I thought of my mum, of drawing, painting, dancing. All my passions that had been crushed in that asylum. I felt myself morph back and hurriedly found some underwear and a bra to slip on so I wasn't so exposed; I put the clothes on and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so much healthier. I had never seen the colour of my eyes, my mother had thought having mirrors in the house was just bad luck waiting to happen and there were none at the Asylum and I looked at my eyes for the first time. _

_They were a bright sparkling grey; I blinked a couple of times and saw that they were rimmed with thick, long, jet black lashes. I didn't want to spend more time looking in the mirror in case I didn't' like what I saw. It was strange to think that the first time I saw myself I wasn't even human. _

_I walked bare foot round the house until I found the kitchen. I opened the door and the boy wasn't facing me, he heard my approach though and held up his hand, as a sign to tell me he'd be finished in a minute. I realized he was on the phone, _

"_Yeah, didn't expect to find a shifter here! No, my _darling_ sister isn't home yet" he said sarcastically, I guess they don't always get along. _

"_Kay, bye" he ended the call and put the phone back on the holder, _

"_Right-" he began to turn around. I pulled the sleeves of the hoody down so they covered my hands, it was far too big and only showed a small amount of skirt, but I placed one hand on the other in my nerves anyway. He finally faced me and looked up from the pad of notes he had made from his call, _

"_-Holly Shit!" I bit my lip, _

"_You _are_ a girl!" I nodded, I felt vulnerable. I heard stories about girls who try to act innocent. The problem for me was I actually _was_ innocent. And I knew that a bewildered, lost, innocent look would be on my face right now. It always was when I was shy. Course I _knew_ everything but I been out of society for so long, and I was a stranger to human habits. _

"_Hi" I said quietly, he breathed out a breath he had been holding,_

"_Sorry, I just, yeah…um" I smiled and went and hugged him. _

"_Thank you" I whispered, _

"_No probs" he said hugging me back. _

"_I'm Bella" I told him holding my hand out, he took it. _

"_Seth" he let go of my hand, _

"_Well it's nice to meet you Seth" I said to him honestly. _

"_It's great to meet you Bella"_

*End of Flash back*

That had been three days ago, Seth's sister Leah, had called to say that she was coming home tomorrow. She had a study sleepover with some friends. Seth said he'd tease her and tell his mum and dad there were boys there. I found it quite funny. We were alike in many ways, and he was a really good friend.

But right now I needed his sorry ass here. I was running away from the red eyed creatures. I had learnt how to howl as well, in case I needed Seth and I could choose to share my thoughts with him when we had both shifted. I howled loud and clear. I opened my mind as soon as I sensed Seth change.

_Get your fucking behind over here! I don't want to be vampire lunch. I _told_ you you should have taught me to kill, but _no!_ No one listens to Bella!_ I ranted at him,

_I'm coming! I'm sorry, I know I should have listened just don't die ok? If the vamp gets on your back bit his neck…_hard_ ok?_ I froze, a _vampire_, is that what I dreamed about when I was little? Oh my god. I closed my mind off to Seth, if this vampire was dangerous I didn't want him killing me _and_ Seth. I heard a rusting and Seth shot through the tree's, the vampire fled in fear. Seth looked really pleased with himself.

"Morning" I said to him as I came back from phasing in the woods. Fully clothed.

"Good Mornin' to you too" he said and we plonked ourselves onto the grass.

"We have to go home, I only just got the hang of everything, I can't protect you well enough. I'll call Leah" I frowned,

"I don't want to stop your studies" I said to him he rolled his eyes,

"I'd do anything to get out of it. And you could help me, you were a phiz at all my homework" I smiled remembering his agonizing over some simple math. I taught him how to remember trig as well. Whever it stuck I'll never know.

"Ok, shall we head back?" I asked; he nodded.

"We'd better pack. Before the vamp decides to make a reappearance" I nodded and Seth slung his arm over my shoulder as I leant into him. We walked in silence. Seth was like a gay best friend, but he wasn't gay. If that makes sense? Like you could treat him like a real friend and not be worried that he had more romantic feelings. It was nice to have that sort of friendship. Well, any friendship after Dean (my practical brother), we got home and a camouflage rucksack was sat in the hall. Seth removed his arm from me to pick it up and hand it up.

"Leah isn't very tidy" he told me, another thing about Seth. He was a neat freak. It was kinda adorable at times though. But it _was_ weird to see him walking around in a flowery apron and feather duster.

I walked into the kitchen to see a girl who looked very much like Seth, but with longer hair and more feminine features waiting against the counter.

"Would you like to explain why there's a random girl in the house Seth?"

**Do you like it? Would you like me to continue? Yes or no? Why? Let me know =) **

**Thanks for reading this far, **

**Sasha XxxX **

Page 5


	2. The pack

**Thank you for such a lovely response, I take it I'm carrying this on then? Hope you like this chapter, there are a few links on my profile you might want to check out but I'll leave that up to you. Here are my lovely reviewers!**

**Carol xx**- Thank you, you were so quick! LOL, anyway thank you and I hope you review again,

**UnicornsSayRawr**- this had absolutely nothing to do with my story, and I do not appreciate chain posts on my story! I don't even know why I'm writing this, you probably just posted that completely unreal story onto the first stories you saw. Pathetic really. Please don't do that again, or I will report.

**Twilight Gleek**– I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy! =)

**Pianogirl05**- yeah Seth, Leah and the rest of the pack are still wolves. You'll see why Bella has to be a lioness in future chapters.

**Jeeves27**– update is here! Hope you like it!

**Fanpire123**– thank you! Hope this chapter lives up to expectations! Enjoy!

**narutosonlyfriend**– I listened to you! And you do seem to be my number one fan! So this chapter is devoted to _YOU_!

_**I WOULD LIKE TO DEVOTE THIS CHAPTER TO **_narutosonlyfriend **!**

**A big thank you to those who reviewed, the 5 who faved and the 4 who alerted. It means a lot. I have to banner up for this story on my profile =) enjoy**

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 2

I looked at Seth hesitantly, an evil grin spread across his face.

"So what if I brought a girl home?" I repressed the urge drop my jaw, or laugh.

"My little bro finally has a girlfriend? Seriously? What do you see in him?" she turned her attention to me; I didn't know how to respond. Seth broke out into a laughing fit, which I soon joined.

"She-Isn't-My-Girlfriend!" he rasped in between laughs. Leah, rolled her eyes but offered her hand,

"My name's Leah, nice to meet you" I shook it; she raised a questioning eyebrow at the temperature of my hand.

"Bella" I whispered back, shy. She smiled warmly,

"How long you been here?" she asked.

"Three days" I replied, warming to her. My voice sounded more certain.

"I'm sorry to have left you with my doofus of a brother for three whole days! I feel awful!" she exclaimed, hand on chest. She smirked.

"I'm going to ignore that, we need to get home. The same vamp keeps chasing Bella" Leah looked alarmed,

"Seth you just said the V word" Leah sang in warning under her breath.

"She's a shifter Leah, don't worry about it" Seth said patting her shoulder and leaving us alone in the kitchen.

"I'll help you with dinner later Bella!" he called; I had been cooking the past few days. Teaching Seth as the only food he knew how to cook were microwave burgers.

"Kay" I called back softly, scrutinizing Leah's expression to see how she took the news. I was grabbed into a hug,

"Bella, you have no idea how happy I am to have someone to talk to" she whispered,

"Um…" I was confused and feeling slightly awquard.

"The guys are hard to talk to, about _things_" I got her drift.

"There aren't any other girls?" I asked, not wanting to say pack until I truly understood what it meant. I didn't want to say it out of contexts and seem incompetent. She shook her head sadly,

"No, and it was hell" I nodded,

"I can imagine" Leah and I talked until I started dinner. Seth came bounding in and began to help me.

"Thanks" I said to him smiling, he smiled kindly in return.

"Where were you from?" he asked suddenly, I turned away and looked out the window.

"Can I tell you when we go back to where your father is? I don't think I can yet" I think he assumed the worst, but he wouldn't get it right.

"That's fine, but I can't guarantee the guys won't give you some trouble" I scrunched up my brow in confusion.

"You see it's mostly boys on the res, apart for the elders and mums. When a new girl comes to town that isn't depressed like Leah-"

"_I heard that you asshole!_" Leah shouted from another room, Seth chuckled, but continued.

"-Well it sorta makes them competitive. It's ok, I'll get them to back off" I hugged his side.

"You know, I think you're the best guys friend ever" I said to him, he pretended to tip an imaginary hat,

"Why thank you" I laughed and continued with tea.

The next thing I know were packed and Leah's starting the car; she was honking irritably. I didn't have much stuff but Seth did, he was having trouble lifting in down the turning staircases that lead to the drive (as the three story house was elevated). I put my case in the car and jogged to go help Seth. He was grunting because he couldn't lift it, I grabbed the handle and helped him. I hadn't realized he let go until I heard Leah laugh.

"Damn girl, you're strong; what do you shift into, a rhino?" She joked, I suppose she thinks I'm a wolf, Seth smiled at me.

"Well, considering you're fiercer than a Wolf…" Seth trailed off, Leah's jaw dropped,

"You're not a wolf?" I shook my head,

"It's better if you see it Leah" Seth explained,

"I don't think you'd believe it otherwise" he added. She sighed.

We got to the airport; we had eaten before we got there. Apparently I had a small apatite compared to the other shifters they knew. Leah had decided to shop for some clothes while I hung round with Seth. I felt safer around Seth, even in my other form I knew he had a kind heart and only wanted to help. I cringed as a group of obnoxious looking girls sneered at me; Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively.

"Is it always like this?" I asked, I got the impression Seth knew I was new to the whole outside world thing. I think he put it down to me being in my other form for a long time, I hated deceiving him.

"No, not always. We'll toughen you up a bit; Jake has a talent for finding other people hobbies or talents. Jared had been so bored in the summer and Jake had found out that he found fishing relaxing with Billy and my dad. So I'm sure you'll have a hobby too. Considering what you shift into it's gotta be awesome right?" I laughed and he smirked,

"I hope I don't stick out" I whispered, Seth rolled his eyes,

"I strongly doubt you'll ever fit in Bella, you're too unique. But we'll make you feel welcome, everyone at the res is all about helping lost shifters" he told me a lot about the reservation, and the town Forks next to it. About their legends, and annual festival once every two weeks. It was lovely to hear about a place he had been his whole life, it could finally be home.

Our plane was called and we met up with Leah by a small café, got out our tickets and passports. I bit my lip as we walked past the security guard. My body was tense and rigid. I had a special knife Dean **(A: N. the guy who's like a brother to her, cell next to her until he broke out)** had given me tucked under a hollow in my sole of one of my shoes, he didn't even check. I was ok, I let out a breath and Seth looked at me with concern.

"Later" I basically mouthed as my voice was barely a whisper. We boarded the plane and all the way there I was pestered with questions from both Seth and Leah. I didn't answer anything, the questions were personal and I hadn't had time to prepare myself for them, so I felt like I was going to break down every time my past was brought up.

*~(driving to LaPush)~*

Small houses popped up occasionally in Forks, nothing really caught my interest. I saw a police station, a dock, a school, a small shop and green, lots of green vegetation. It was _everywhere_.

Then suddenly the scenery changed, lots of little boys playing with older, much taller and brawnier boys. It was as if there were no divides. Houses were closer than they had been in Forks, people waved as they saw people they knew. And it seemed everyone knew everyone. I felt out of place as I looked out the car window. No one had noticed me but their warm smiles and happy expressions made me feel at home.

A small strip of beach was to my left,

"That's pretty" I'd never seen a beach before and it was mesmerising.

"Yeah, it is. I've missed this place" Leah said blissfully. We pulled up outside a medium sized house, slightly more secluded than the rest.

"Ready?" Seth teased, I shook my head my eyes wide and fearful. He chuckled and offered a hand to help me out. Normally I would have rolled my eyes, but I wasn't so certain of my stability right now.

"Huh, I never noticed before, you walk on the balls of your feet" Leah said, clearly baffled she had missed such a detail. I shrugged; I usually walked like this, my instep perpendicular to my toes. **(A:N I know that's a little confusing, I walk like that. Doctor said it was a feline quality. It's like the joint between the middle of your foot and where it joins your toes are at a right angle, is that clear? Hope so, if not, there's a pic on my profile, just imagine that you're lifting the heal up until you reach a right angle, opposite way to which the arrow is pointing) **I found it easy to walk in heels because of this, something that I was sure would come in handy one day. Leah had been laughing her head off about how she bet £10 I couldn't walk in them. I got £10 richer.

We walked up to the door and bit my lip, hiding behind Seth.

"It's going to be fine" he told me, but understood my necessity to not be seen. No one had seen me in my shifted form apart from Seth, and he hadn't shifted since he fought off the vampire. Leah couldn't see through the "pack mind" I had yet to find out what that is.

The door was flung open to reveal a chubby man in maybe his mid 50's, and a small gentle faced woman at his side. Both had grins on their faces.

"Seth! Leah!" they chorused, the man I assumed as his dad froze. He hadn't seen me yet but I could see him.

"I thought you said you found a shifter? Where is he?" I stepped out from behind Seth, in clear view of both his parents. My small figure that barely reached 5ft stood to Seth's side; he wrapped his arm around my shoulders for support. Knowing I would need it. His mother squealed, his father on the other hand frowned.

"As much of a pleasure it is to meet you miss, Seth shouldn't have lied to get to come home" he said, but smiled warmly to me, before scowling at Seth in disapproval.

"Um, I'm sorry to intrude, but Seth thought I was a boy when he talked to you. I hadn't phased back into being human, so he didn't know" I whispered, timid and slightly scared of the new people. Seth sensed the fear like any good friend would and rubbed my arm.

"What's the matter dear?" his mother asked, I bit my lip.

"I'm just, a little, um, _scared_?" I said, or rather mouthed. Her eyes widened,

"There's nothing to be scared of sweetie!" she wrapped me in a hug. And for the first time in 8 years I felt a mothers embrace.

"Just some stuff that happened, its habit" I saw Seth mouth to his father _later_. He had obviously asked something about my cryptic comment.

"So you're a wolf?" his father asked, his mothered moved back to her husband's side. I shook my head.

"I'll have to show you" he grinned,

"Why not now? I can get the pack" he said joyously, Seth and Leah's mother wacked his arm.

"Don't push the girl, she doesn't even know our names!" I smiled lightly; it was nice to see a family behaving so naturally. Seth and Leah were chuckling as their father assumed a sheepish expression and stance.

"I'm Sue" I smiled and shook her hand.

"Bella" I said quietly, she gave me a reassuring smile back. Sue's husband stepped forward,

"I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you Bella" I grasped his hand,

"You too" Sue planned to lead me round the village and introduce me to everyone, but Harry wanted me to meet the pack beforehand. Harry lead the way and I was nervous; I didn't want to upset a whole _pack_ of wolf shifters. Seth took my hand and gave it a squeeze,

"So when were you going to tell us you had a girlfriend?" Harry teased, Seth's jaw dropped and I held back a laugh,

"We're like _siblings_ dad! I don't do incest!" Seth complained, I laughed and smiled up at him. He could really lighten a mood. Leah grimaced.

We came to the edge of the woods; I looked puzzled at the others. They laughed.

"I'll go get them" Seth said jogging into the trees. Not much time later Seth came back out with a whole group of other, tall, tanned and muscled boys, apart from one who looked slightly older and more stern; the leader. Seth came back to my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

"This, is Bella" he introduced me, Seth had been right they did tease. They started wolf whitening, and smirking at Seth. He rolled his eyes, as Harry and Leah shook their heads.

"Hey Bella" a friendly faced boy with short cropped black hair stepped forward to greet me. He hadn't been teasing me but he had smiled at Seth,

"I'm Jacob" I beamed,

"Hey Jacob, nice to meet you. Seth said quite a bit about you" I informed him, Jacob looked proud but a little embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you too and I should hope Seth talked about me we're like non-biological brothers" I revelled in how tightly knit this community was.

"C'mon Bella, we'll go phase" Leah lead me into the wood.

*~(5 minutes later)~*

Leah was a grey magnificent, but scarily gigantic wolf. I hesitantly walked on the soft forest floors. I got bored of that quickly and instinctively pounced into a tree. I felt my tail swish behind me, hanging off the branch.

_I still can't get over it! You're a fucking _lion_! _ I growled,

_Lion-NESS_ I corrected, she laughed out loud and in her mind. Leah phased back and walked out to where the pack and Harry were still standing. I stayed perched on my branch. Seth smiled at me brightly from below, no one noticed; my cover wasn't blown.

"Where is she?"

"Did you lose her?"

"Please tell me you didn't assassinate Bella!"

"I was getting to like her!"

A chorus of protests and exclamations shot at Leah who growled viciously. I was glad to know they liked me so much even within only a few minutes of meeting me. Leah pointed up to the tree I was in, their jaws dropped. Seth laughed and patted the ground with his hand, I leapt down and landed in exactly the spot he had signalled to. He stroked my head.

"She's a frickin' panda!" Jacob exclaimed, I licked my paw and I rolled eyes at him.

"Can't you see doofus? She's a _lioness_" Seth teased. I walked in a few elegant circles before lying down comfortably, my head on my paws. **(A:N pic of Bella on profile in lioness form, imagine her eyes, ears and tail rimmed and tipped in black ok? I couldn't Photoshop it well so you'll just have to imagine :D )**

*~(1 month later)~*

I fit in well with everyone, I was part of the pack and Seth and Jacob were my closest friends. Like brothers. I attended the LaPush high school and picked up my dream without anyone but Emily Young and Sue knowing. They let me attend ballet and piano lessons outside of school. I had already been at a professional standard for both apparently, and I just needed to practice and know the names for the steps, and moves.

Jacob had found my talent/hobby. I excelled in drums and guitar. The guitar was sort of an accident, we were playing guitar hero and I rocked, literally. Poor Jake couldn't fathom how he had been beaten, by a _girl_ no less. He could be really annoying sometimes, Leah had chewed him out for being sexist.

"Bella?" I followed Harry's voice,

"Yes?" I answered, as he smiled at me, but then his faced turned serious.

"You have to attend Forks high school" my jaw dropped,

"But I'm in _LaPush_" I stated, in shock, he smiled sadly.

"I know, but our high school can't keep up with your intellect and said it would be best if you went to Forks High" I nodded,

"Ok Harry, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow"

**Hope you liked, it review please! Check out the links on my profile, just look for bold and blue! Simple, review pretty please =)**

**Sasha XxxX**


	3. Let's rock

**Why the little response? There's a message about continuing this story at the bottom. It's important so please read it. **

**Anyway here are those who liked the story enough to review =)**

**Carol xx**- thank you, and I like how you consistently review. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**Twilight Gleek**– thank you for being supportive of all my stories, and I hope you like the chapter. =)

**narutosonlyfriend**– I'm glad you're happy but no one else seems to be, I know it sucks but at the end that will be explained. ;D enjoy

**Thank you to my reviewers, the 7 who faved and the 5 who alerted.**

**Sasha XxxX (remember to read the note at the end, it's very important for the resume of this story)**

Chapter 3

I went to tell the guys about having to go to Forks High,

"Ouch, that's bad luck Bells, I'm gunna miss having you around" Embry, complained. We went inside to play a little guitar hero, and then I had my lessons.

"Seriously Bella, where do you keep going?" Jacob asked, I wasn't a very good liar, but I'd never had to be.

"Hey, it takes time and effort to keep my coat glossy" I lied, Seth rolled his eyes.

"Bella we know you're lying" I bit my lip,

"Bye!" and I dashed out of the house, I phased on jump. Dashing into the forest I made it to Emily's house, she was at the door. The three scars still marred her face. She smiled,

"C'mon we need to get you ready" she said, I padded into the house and she lead me to the back room all my stuff was kept in. usually Emily didn't push me or intervene, but today she was being uncharacteristically insistent.

"Tie them up nicely!" she exclaimed after seeing my slobby tying. She redid them neatly. I huffed and got dressed,

"C'mon let's go! Let's go!" Emily called; Sue had arrived with the car. My hair had been elaborately tied up in a deliberately messy bun, a plat from the front of my hair to the back. Normally I would just roughly throw it up in a ponytail but Emily had insisted. I found out when we got to the ballet studio.

"Now class, Pedro Pandolf; the famous photographer has agreed to use a student from this class for his next project on elegance. There will be auditions for the next two hours all other arrangements are to be cancelled" our teacher called in a clear, crisp voice. She was stern in her 40's and an absolute pain in the backside. But if she could polish me to the perfection she said I could obtain very easily within a few weeks then I'd put up with it.

So that was why Emily had me all dressed up. I had the number 13 on a piece of paper stuck on my back, I walked up with my group that consisted of; Penelope and nice shy girl (number 7) with small coordination, Rebecca a horrid bitter girl (number 12) who would make snide comments but wasn't very good herself, and Melissa (number 16) the only girl in class who was at relatively the same level as me. She paid people to choreograph her a dance and then she worked to death on learning it. But this put me at an advantage, 1) there was no time to go hire a choreographer, and 2) dancing came naturally to me, I didn't have to try. Though try I do.

I walked up and we all curtsied for our teacher, and the photographer. He smiled warmly; he was an old man who had laugh lines and a kind smile. He reminded me of what I imagined my father to have been like. This was not a normal audition. We were not taught a dance and then we all performed, no we had to dance from our hearts not our memory. We had been put on the spot for a reason, to show true potential, learning a dance sometimes excludes feeling. Creating a dance on the spot is spontaneous and true.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply,

"3rd Position" the teacher called, I adjusted my feet effortlessly. I heard the overs shuffle into position and a sigh for the teacher.

"Ok when you're ready" the soft music started, but I knew this piece and it would build so I needed to build with it.

**I danced instinctively and with grace I didn't need to think, after some basic foot work I opened my eyes so I could spot. I did three pirouettes before slipping into a side leap. **_**Now, points or demi-points?**_** I asked myself I decided on points and went into some Chaînés Turns. I stood on my supporting leg while I lifted my working leg, spun and swiftly went into an attitude leap before finishing in third position once more. The music stopped and I sighed, opening my eyes. ** **My teacher had her normal face on, emotionless and cold. But I saw her eyes spark with pride and amazement like they always did when I danced, I think she saw herself when she was younger. The photographer whispered to her and she nodded, ** "**The photographer has decided but will see the rest of the class to make it fair. Will all other dancers who have now performed please leave this studio and go into the one next door, thank you" her voice was uncharacteristically happy. It was out of place and freaky. ** "**We all know he's chosen me, why do we have to wait for the rest of the class to go?" Rebecca groaned egotistically. We all had to put up with Rebecca's obnoxious comments until the photographer came in. ** "**I've chosen my model" He announced, Rebecca squealed, I sighed rolling my eyes. ** "**Swan, Bella Swan" he read off a sheet of paper, my jaw dropped. He smiled at me, ** "**Can we meet here this weekend?" I nodded numbly, in shock. ** "**Great! See you then Bella" I nodded, thanked him and ran out to Emily who was waiting in her car. I had today off to prepare for tomorrow; Seth and Jacob had used that as an excuse saying they needed to help me and prepare themselves for the emotional turmoil they were about to injure from me going to another school.** ***~(back at the res)~*** "**Bella! We have a surprise for you!" Seth shouted as soon as I got through the door. I walked into the living room and waved at Billy, ** "**We're going on tour!" Jacob shouted, both of them jumping up from behind the sofa with their arms in the air. ** "**Seriously?" I shouted at them, Billy shrugged. ** "**As good as" I tilted my head in confusion, ** "**We have a few reservations to go to, Forks High; you know to make an impression. And a surprise location" Seth said his eyes glinting with excitement. ** "**C'mon then! Let's GO!" I shouted, also excited. They laughed and we gathered up equipment, wires and instruments. We loaded them into the back of Billy's old truck and Jacobs Jeep. ** **We played for the reservations, all eager for the entertainment. They loved us and our music and now we were on our way to Forks High. I was nervous I had to make an impression and everything; this was the first time they would get a glimpse of me and I hadn't even changed out of my clothes from when I got home. **_**I**_** liked them, but not everyone would; they might send off the wrong impression. I was wearing black skinny jeans, blood red converse and a **_**Tears of blood**_** V-necked t-shirt that matched my converse. I didn't want to seem…**_**different**_**. But I hadn't thought about it when leaving the ballet studios. However, to be honest I was who I was and I liked that, so why should I care right? That was all well in good in **_**theory**_** but not in reality. ** **We made our way through the crowd that had gathered in the school gym. I smiled at the oblivious students around me. ** "**Now we have a special surprise from some kids down in LaPush" he rambled on about safety and fire exits. What did he think we would do, set fire to a guitar? I mean seriously that was once, **_**once…**_**and it looked cool.** "**OK! On with the show!" he moved off stage and we jogged to the front. Seth and Jacob licked their hands and flipped me onto the stage. I landed and caught my drum stick with one hand as Jake threw them to me. Seth and Jacob nodded to each other and moved the only mic in front of my drum set. The bastards! I glared at them and was about to let fly a string of insults when the music began to play, I pouted and scowled causing my best friends to chuckled to themselves before Seth started strumming the opening chords. ** (A:N Ellie Goulding's version of Black & Gold, if you don't know her version you should check It out) **Jacob, who didn't need to play yet, started clapping to the rhythm of the intro; effectively making the whole gym start as well. I was going to kill him. I began to sing the opening lines. They both knew I didn't like to sing, but forced me into it at every opportunity they got. Apparently I was **_**"epic"**_**, I mentally rolled my eyes every time they said that.** _**Eeh eeh eeh e-eh eeh a-a-ah a-ah**_

_If a fish swam out of the ocean, grew legs and started walking__  
And the apes climbed out from the trees, and grew tall and started talking__  
And the stars fall out of the sky, and my tears rolled into the ocean__  
Now I'm looking for a reason why, you set my world into motion_

I kept the beat of my drums constant and intricately laced the beats of the song into my playing. I was singing quietly in an attempt to not really be heard, that went out the window considering I had a big, grey, fluffy mic right in front of my face.

_'Cause if you're not really here, then the stars don't even matter__  
Now I feel too tall, we all fear__  
But it's all just a bunch of matter__  
'Cause if you're not really here, then I don't want to be either__  
I want be next to you__  
Black and gold, black and gold, black gold___

I looked up into the night sky and see I saw an eye staring back_  
And all around these golden beacons I see nothing but black__  
I feel a wave of something beyond though, I don't see what I can feel___

If vision is the only validation, then most of my life isn't real__

'Cause if you're not really here, then the stars don't even matter_  
Now I feel too tall, we all fear__  
But it's all just a bunch of matter__  
'Cause if you're not really here, then I don't want to be either__  
I want be next to you__  
Black and gold, black and gold, black gold__  
_

The clapping had increased in volume now, and both Jacob and Seth were playing subtly in the back ground. We were alternating one of us would had the lead instrument in one song and the other would have it in the next.

_I want to be next to you___

'Cause if you're not really here, then the stars don't even matter Now I feel too tall, we all fear But it's all just a bunch of matter 'Cause if you're not really here, then I don't want to be either I want be next to you Black and gold, black and gold, black gold

There were a chorused of screams and whoops from the crowd I smiled and flipped over my drum set and landed in a curtsey. Seth rolled his eyes, and Jacob flat out laughed,

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with that" I whispered to them menacingly, they gulped.

"Oh yeah, that's right the kitty had claws" I snarled, growling under my breath. I heard laughter erupt at the back of the gym. I wondered if they had heard, but that was impossible for humans. I smiled anyway.

"Well, that was truly amazing; can we get an encore?" the principle asked, there was a loud exclamation of agreement from the crowd. I pretended to think,

"Well, seeing as My guys over here made me sing-" I heard a low growl, too low for human ears; once again from the back of the gym. I dismissed it as Jacob and Seth didn't seem to hear, maybe I imagined it. Actually, I _did_ imagine it. No human could _growl_.

"-I think Jakey here should sing Barbie girl, and Seth can sing back up!" they looked absolutely, mortified. The crowd laughed,

"How about we take some requests?" Seth suggested quickly, I punched his arm; faking a hurt look.

"What about your sparkly number!"

"Right! Suggestions!" Jacob shouted loudly to drone out what I had said.

There were a few inputs and then a snide looking blond girl shouted,

"Who You Are, Jessie J" I knew she didn't think I could sing it and wanted to embarrass me into it. I smirked.

"Ok" she looked stunned as I walked over to my drums.

"Who thinks she shouldn't hide behind the drums?" Seth shouted making me throw the mic at his head, a hallow sound was made when it his head.

"Empty just like I thought" I muttered. Jake smiled and snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me forwards. I frowned at him,

"Who will play the drums then?" I asked eye brow raised,

"We'll make do" my eyes bugged out,

"How the hell can you _make do_ with your guitars? They're fucking _guitars_!" Seth scoffed,

"You play them too" I rolled my eyes,  
"I'm playing my drums" I said, I turned but then the gym broke out into chant. Damn the hippies.

"_DITCH, THE, DRUMS! DITCH, THE, DRUMS!"_

"Expect to be torn apart by my teeth when we get home, patrol will be hell for you guys" I muttered and went up to the mic

"Alright, seeing as I can't play my drums. Can any of you guys play?" I big brawny guy lifted his hand up. He was at the back, where the ruckus kept coming from. I waved his up, a dazzling blond whispered good luck. He leapt up on stage,

"So, what's your name?" I asked,

"Emmet" I grinned, humour and joy in his eyes.

"Alright then, get settled in. and if you harm my set then I will kill you" He chuckled and walked away the air was disturbed and my nose began to burn. Seth and Jacob didn't notice. What was wrong with me? I shook my head and Emmet began to drum softly, I didn't think, because of his size, that he could be gentle. My bad. Seth and Jacob strummed as well.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror...__  
Why am I doing this to myself?__  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,__  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf ...__  
"no,no, no, no..."_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars__  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
It's okay not to be okay...__  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.__  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
Just be true to who you are__  
(Who you are)x11__  
_

Take that blond bitch. I _can_ sing I'm just not up myself.

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?__  
I forgot what to do to fit the mould ,  
The more I try the less it's working yeah yeah yeah__  
Cause everything inside me screams, "no,no,no,no..."__  
_

I smiled and grabbed the mic off the stand and walked around the stage.

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!__  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
It's okay not to be okay___

Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart._  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!__  
_

As I sang I realized the meaning of the words, and I noted to keep this in mind when I get caught up in some illegal shit. Which I will, because well, I'm me. I can't stay out of harm's way.

_Yes, no, egos__  
Fake shows like woah__  
Just go, and leave me alone__  
Real talk real life__  
Good love goodnight__  
With a smile that's my home__  
That's my home___

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
It's okay not to be okay__  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.__  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
Just be true to who you are__  
Who you are_

Emmet stopped drumming and Jacob stopped strumming, Seth lead out the song, and I smiled. It hadn't been that long, but I had enjoyed it. The song had meaning I don't think the bitch who suggested it understood. And when you're running around as a lioness, remembering who you are and why you need to come back home is something that could make or break your life. **(A:N confusing now, but you will understand why I chose this song)**

"Well, that was fantastic!" the principle shouted as he came on stage, the crowd cheered and screamed. I felt like a star!

"And you'll be glad to hear that this young lady here will be joining our school tomorrow, make her feel welcome!" Jacob and Seth laughed loudly when he said _young lady_, I had to hold in my laughter too but I think you could tell.

"And Goodnight!" Seth shouted into the mic,

"Always wanted to do that" he whispered to me, I hugged his side.

"I'm hungry" I said,

"You're always hungry" Jacob observed,

"No shit Sherlock" Seth piped in,

"Fuck you Watson" I muttered in return, our usual 7 o'clock banter did _not_ need to be heard by everyone.

"Thanks Emmet" I said to the bear of a guy smiling in front of me.

"Welcome, it was fun" I ignored the burning In my nose and smiled back up at him.

"You're a shorty aren't you?" I snarled,

"Oh god, don't mention the height!" Jacob teased, I glared,

"I'M NOT SMALL! I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!" I exclaimed crossing my arms.

"Don't worry about it, he always picks on small people" A small pixie materialized at my side.

"Alice" she extended her hand,

"Bella" I shook it, she winced.

"Sorry" I must have clenched to hard. I hadn't quite mastered my control yet.

"C'mon Bells we have one last stop" Jacob called,

"Coming!" I yelled,

"Bye, see you tomorrow?" I asked then, Alice and Emmet grinned,

"Definitely" they said in unison, weird.

*~(15 minutes later)~*

"Can I take the damn blindfold off now?" I exclaimed, irritated.

"Sure thing Bella" Seth said casually, like he _hadn't_ been holding it tightly to my face the whole car journey. I took it off and sighed as my eyes adjusted to the light. We were in LaPush. I furrowed my brow.

"You get to play for your home town!" Jacob said beaming into the rear view mirrors to see me.

"But-" Seth interjected,

"Bella, it's a much your home town now as it is ours. And you get to show off to the pack that you aren't just and angry kitty" I growled playfully. I squealed in excitement,

"Never thought I'd see the day" Jacob said shaking his head as I bounced in my seat.

"Hurry up!" I exclaimed, they both chuckled under their breath.

I wanted to play guitar for this, I had a song in mind with difficult guitar solos and backing. I jogged on stage with Seth and Jacob at my side. For the simple drumming Seth could cope. It was practically the same pattern with only two different drums to hit. He can't mess that up.

"We will be performing _Lay down_ by _Priestess_

_Lay down, sleep my little darling__  
__I'll be nothing when you're gone_

I strummed perfectly, and hit every intricate and involved note precisely. It was as if I was born to perform. Of "_show off" _as Paul said.

___Lay down just like in a coffin__  
__Then I'll have nothing but a song__  
__Could I leave you in a coffin for real__  
__And just leave you in a church_

___Lay down__  
__Leave you'll be lonely__  
__I know I won't go__  
__Lay down__  
__Sleep you'll be lonely__  
__I know I won't go__  
__It's not my turn__  
_

I sang loudly and confidently, I knew these people and I wasn't shy to perform to them.

___Lay down, this pain will be long gone__  
__With the absence of your breath__  
__I know that you loved me__  
__But I can't love you when you're dead__  
__So I'll leave you in that coffin for God__  
__And I'll leave you in the dirt__  
__Lay down__  
__Leave you'll be lonely__  
__I know I won't go__  
__Lay down__  
__Sleep you'll be lonely__  
__I know I won't go__  
__Lay down before me__  
__I know I won't go__  
__It's not my turn_

The whole res was there to cheer and smiled, I skipped off the stage and was engulfed in hugs and praise. I went to be soon after, dreaming about my first mini tour.

*~(the next day)~*

I got up, dressed, washed, and fed. Then I packed a spare bag of clothes in case I phased and was on my way to school. I hopped onto my Harley and watched as Seth and Jacob did the same.

"You know, I don't need a chaperone" I told them, they had insisted on escorting me to my first day of Forks High.

"Yeah but I feel like men I black with my shades on" Jacob said smirking,

"And it gives us a chance to scare the shit out of any guys within a five meter radius of you" Seth added quietly, I laughed lightly,

"Whatever did I do to deserve you too?" I asked.

We glided into the school parking lot, skid in and arch in sync and then hopped off. I pulled my helmet off and let my hair cascade down my back. Seth was already working on scaring off and male nearby; he seemed to hesitate on a blond baby faced boy though,

"Is he a guy?" I heard him ask Jacob still glaring at the boy/potential girl. Jacob laughed,

"I think so" Jacob said back, a sarcastic edge to his voice. You see both Jacob and Seth we very tall and very muscular. It must be intimidating for the other guys around but they were really just big goofs who liked to play tough guy, or soldier every now and again.

"We'll see you later Bells" Jacob said, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, and if you get any trouble-"

"-scratch their fucking eyes out, I know" I smirked as Seth came and hugged me. He kissed my cheek and went to kick-start his bike. Then they were gone, and I was alone at Forks High. My phone vibrated in my pocket,

_Show 'em who's boss Bells, we know you can rule that school_

_Love, _

_The pack_

I smiled and stalked into the reception area.

*~(lunch)~*

**(A:N I'm not going to explain what happened in full, but basically she hasn't bumped into any of the Cullen's, mike's being persistent and Lauren is trying to get her back for singing the song she suggested well)**

I grabbed a try and got my food. There was a table in the darkened end of the cafeteria and I headed towards it, sat down and began to eat. But my peaceful lunch didn't last long, a person blocked the little light I got where I sat and cast a shadow over me.

"So, trying to overthrow me?" Lauren sneered, I rolled my eyes,

"You know that would be wonderful, if there was something to overthrow. But-" I looked her up and down purposefully,

"-Obviously they didn't take the trash out" she fumed.

"Just because you have two guys in your bed doesn't mean you can talk shit to me!" I laughed out loud, I couldn't help it.

"Awww, your poor little ego must crumbling, never mind" I got up and headed to my last lesson, biology. **(A:N gyms in the morning for this story, it's easier for me)**

I sat down after getting my slip signed and waited for the students to arrive. A bronze haired boy arrived shortly after me and sat down in the seat to my left.

"I'm Edward" I faced him and extended my hand,

"Bella" I instantly regretted the shake, my hand was boiling and his was freezing. But that couldn't mean-…no, no impossible. Seth and Jacob would have noticed something. He flinched as he felt my boiling hand. I gave him and apologetic smile.

"Emmet was happy about going up on stage with you. He wouldn't shut up all night" I looked at Edward,

"You know Emmet?" he chuckled,

"I'm surprised Alice didn't explain the family history to you. Has no one told you yet?" I knew I had a confused look on my face; my emotions were always smacked on my face.

"We're all adopted, my family. Rosalie and Jasper are twins-" he looked at my face and smiled,

"The blond ones" I nodded and smiled sheepishly,

"It's ok, it's nice to know you don't stalk us" I laughed.

"You met Emmet and Alice, well Emmet is Rosalie's boyfriend, and Alice is Jasper's girlfriend. That's about it. Carlisle and Esme are our adopted parents, and Esme demands she meets you, as Alice and Emmet sat downstairs all night thinking of all the fun things you could do" he rolled his eyes. I noticed my nose would burn for the members of his family I had met but not for him.

Class went by quickly, I finished the hours work in four minutes flat. New record.

"Why did you transfer?" Edward asked randomly, as if he had been thinking about something.

"Because the school I used to go to couldn't keep up with me, and plus me and the guys caused a lot of trouble" I saw him stiffen,

"What annoys me is that Lauren is spreading rumours about it and they are like my non-biological brothers as Jacob puts it. And it's really disturbing" I shuddered and Edward relaxed. A few minutes later I saw movement in the trees but humans wouldn't be able to see it do I had to ignore it. But out of the corner of my eyes I saw the blurry figure of Alice, she was talking and I only just picked it up, and Edward's reply.

"Are you going hunting later?" he asked swiftly,

"Maybe, but I'll have to go further out if I go with Emmet and Jasper; we don't want to get rid of the entire forks population of deer and Elk" he said in the same manner. My mind was going a mile a minute.

*~(back at LaPush)~*

"Billy! Why the fuck didn't you tell me there were bloody vampires at Fork's high!" I demanded as I stormed through the door.

"I told you! She's isn't the one from the prophecy! She's can't be" I head a hushed voice, I sensed the presense but then it was gone. As if it wasn't there in the first place.

"What prophecy?" I demanded as I rounded the corner into the kitchen, what hadn't they told me?

**Sorry it's been a long time, I was waiting for a response. I'm serious though, I'd like 5 reviews before I update just so I know I'm writing this for someone. It I don't I'll be forced to assume that no one wants me to write this anymore. Because right now that's what it looks like. Ok I hope you enjoyed and please review if you're reading and want me to continue. **

**Sasha XxxX**


	4. The prophesy

**Thank you for the response last chapter, and as I only got five reviews I'm guessing only five of you want me to continue? Ok, that's fine. Can we keep that five? Just because it's pretty low already and if it gets lower it seems to me you don't' want me to continue, or it's not good enough to review. I do really try hard but if my efforts are wasted let me know and I'll stop writing this and using up space with useless crap. Anyway on a brighter note, the reviews were lovely and I love each and everyone one of the reviews and reviewers. Here they are;**

**(oh and if you're not reviewing but want me to continue you are lucky these guys saved you butts, thank them greatly);**

Carol xx–** thank you for your constant reviews, I'll try to keep hope.**

Twilight Gleek-**thank you, I hope you continue to like the twist in the plot :D **

laura is so cool–**short but gave me what I wanted, nice to know that you are reading and enjoying the story. =)**

govolturialecbella–**why thank you, hope you continues to enjoy and will review again. :D**

narutosonlyfriend–**seriously sometimes I think I'm writing this story just for you! =) not that I mind ;D OH AND EVERYONE MY FRIEND HERE HAS A LITTLE MESSAGE! And I quote;**

"well if they don't like it too bad for them and let them know I said that lol"

**So take that lazy people who read and don't review!**

**Thank you all of those who reviewed (obviously, because they are all lovely) and the now 9 who have alerted and 9 who have faved, just one question…how come only 5 of you are reviewing, well three considering **Carol xx (my lovely consistent reviewer) **isn't a signed in user so that makes only 4 of you lot who like this enough or can be bothered to review! **

**That's now very nice you know, **

**Enjoy Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 4

"Bella, this isn't the time-" I glared at him coldly,

"You sent me into a school _full_ of vampires? What would have happened if I had attacked?" I knew that Billy had organized this, as Harry had said that Billy had suggested that if I had to be transferred I should go to forks high. I had never though he would do something like this.

"You wouldn't, if the prophecy was true. And seemingly, it is. Considering you have interacted with three of the Cullen coven" I gaped at him,

"Do you have any idea how messed up this is? How messed up I am? Surly it seemed risky to you, sending me into the school and only having a hunch that I wouldn't attack? And how do you know that? Are you spying on me? Because seriously Billy, that comes across as seriously perverted" I said to him, he cracked a smile but then assumed a more serious face.

"Bella, if I tell you about the prophecy I have to be sure it's you, and in order to do that I have to do a little…_experiment_" my stance grew weary,

"What _type_ of experiment?" I said, careful as not to agree to something I didn't intend to.

"I can't tell you" fuck this! Don't I have a right to know my own bloody prophesy?

"Do what you want, I don't give a shit" I muttered and raided the cupboards for some food.

Seth and Jacob came back then teasing me about my bad mood. I felt unsure and unsafe when they didn't know everything. I felt alone. But I couldn't tell them, I didn't know what this prophesy entails but it could be dangerous, and I don't want to drag them into that. Billy called saying we should go, Jake and Seth were confused but let it go. I wasn't about to tell them I was being tested on by potential aliens.

We pulled into a long drive way that I would have missed; it was barely visibly as you drove up to it. I bit my lip when I saw a huge, magnificent, stunning white house standing tall and proud in front of me.

"Billy, what are we doing? What the hell is going on?" Billy looked apologetic and as if he had aged a few years in this awkward and stressful car drive.

"Bella, I told you I _need_ to know" I frowned,

"Yeah well so do I, tell me now or I will sit here all night, or tear Jacob apart" Billy rolled his eyes,

"You love both me, him, and Seth too much to do that. Not to mention what it will do to you. Now stop this now or the whole pack will be in on your little secret" my jaw dropped and I stared at Billy,

"But how-when…but…_SUE_" I growled,

"I'm kidding Bella, but if you push me I'll leave you here" I couldn't understand why that was a threat it was beautiful, until Alice Cullen stepped out onto the porch waving. I glared at Billy as he dragged me out of the car. I felt like a bratty teen refusing an arranged marriage or something. I was hauled through the door and greeted by the whole Cullen family.

"Great you brought me to meet the vampires" I muttered Emmet laughed, I didn't resent Emmet or Alice they had been nice before. I wondered if they knew what I was.

"Great I have to meet a dog" I growled,

"I'm not a dog" I snarled at Rosalie,

"Sorry, _wolf_" I rolled my eyes. Then it hit me, Edward was a vampire too. I hadn't thought so because his smell didn't burn my nose but now, looking at them all like this, I knew he was. I looked down, my brow furrowed.

"Sorry to be rude but do you mind me shou-I mean _talking_ to Billy for a moment?" I quickly corrected myself and pushed Billy back outside without waiting for an answer.

"You know, making me friends with vampires is great an all but how does that help our little predicament" Billy beamed,

"It just has" I gaped,

"What do you mean?" Billy dragged a stunned me back into the house, he stopped me in front of an older looking blond man.

"I'm Carlisle" he extended his hand, I made sure not to squeeze to hard but he still winced,

"Sorry, can't help it" I apologized, he smiled warmly,

"That's ok, it's fascinating actually I've always wanted to stu-" Edward interjected,

"Carlisle, not now" Carlisle nodded,

"Carlisle can explain it all to you Bells, by not attacking the whole coven I'm 100% sure it's you. You'll have to trust _everyone_ though" Billy said carefully, I saw Edward freeze,

"Um Billy do you mean-" Billy held a hand up,

"Don't say anymore or you'll reveal too much to bella, don't overwhelm her" I glared hard and cold at Billy once more,

"I _am_ here you know!" I huffed, Emmet boomed a laugh.

"It's Cuz your short, shortie. _Everyone_ listens to me" Emmet boasted; slinging an arm around my shoulders,

"Oh really?" he nodded I twisted his arm back and he cried in pain,  
"Don't mess with me Emmet, there is nothing wrong with being small" Billy's face lit up with remembrance,

"Oh yeah, be careful Bella tends to go off into tantrums. Or fights, don't push her too far" Billy said as if it were fact,

"I do not" I said defensively,

"What was that shorty?" I flipped Emmet over my shoulder and then held him up with one hand to prevent him from breaking Esme's lovely wooden floor.

"What was that, _Emmy_?" I teased; he snarled and snapped at me playfully,

"Sure, snap at me but I have teeth too" I revealed my sharp, prominent canines,

"Wow the dog has fangs" Rosalie said under her breath.

Carlisle led me to the living room and sat me down,

"Bella, you have to trust us and we have to trust you. Are you ready for me to tell my family or would you rather wait" I shrugged,

"Seeing as I don't know myself I have nothing to hide, feel free" I sunk into the chair in an attempt to be invisible.

"Bella is part of an ancient prophecy, and so is one of us" their expressions were priceless and I would have laughed if I wasn't so nervous. A calm wave was shot at me, I hadn't felt something like that before and shot it back twice and fast, Jasper fell off his chair. Edward chuckled; Alice rushed to his side,

"Jazzy, are you ok?" she said softly,

"Yeah, I think I want to sleep" he said, drowsily,

"Um I'm new to the whole vampire thing but I thought you had to be in a coffin or something, and the wooden floor doesn't seem to be comfortable" everyone broke out laughing, apart from Edward that gave me a sympathetic look, he moved over to me and sat at my side.

"We don't sleep" my brow furrowed,

"But what about the coffins?"

"Myth"

"Bats?"

"Myth"

"Stakes?"

"myth, why, do you want to kill us?" Edward said amused instead of worried, he really didn't know me. I rolled my eyes,

"No, but if I did it _should_ be instinctive but apparently not" I muttered darkly, he looked at me, awaiting an explanation. I became aware the whole coven was watching our interaction and turned to them.

"Right, now I've cleared up all my suspicions I know nothing about you and you know nothing about me, so, shoot" Emmet jumped up,

"Why are you human?" I shot him and incredulous look,

"I mean, why are you human _now_? Can you choose if you're human or a wolf…or whatever the heck you are?" he asked, I laughed as Esme scolded him.

"I can control it but sometimes…ok all the time it's mostly powered by emotion, and I'm human now because I feel no need to be in my shifted form"

"Which is?" Alice prompted,

"A lioness" I said, Alice squealed,

"I bet you're pretty!" She said in a high pitch I winced.

"Do NOT say pretty!" I groaned,

"Do you not like it, _shortie_?" I growled,

"Emmy" I warned, menacingly while I teased,

"How about we go onto the prophecy?" Carlisle suggested, my head snapped in his direction,

"I actually get to know? Really?" I asked excited,

"The pack not tell you?" Rosalie said; I shook my head.

"Probably for my own safety-" I rolled my eyes,

"You saw them this morning" I muttered,

"It's nice though" Alice piped in,

"That you have a boyfriend nice enough to care" she added I chocked on air,

"Why does everyone say that? It's gross, Jake and Seth are like my brothers!" I shivered, and then groaned,

"I really don't feel like explained that to everyone in school" I sighed closing my eyes,

"Where were you before you went to the reservation? Because the last time we visited you weren't here" Jasper said, recovering from his little fall. I stiffened,

"I'm a freak and I'm leaving it at that" I said stubbornly, refusing to say anymore. Alice looked at me with an understanding I didn't understand.

"Alice I can't hear you" Edward grumbled,

"I know dear brother" Alice chirped, my eye brows scrunched together,

"Oh! Right Edward's a mind reader" Alice stated like it was normal, my eye brows shot up in disbelief,

"Sure, and I'm super woman" I muttered, Emmet laughed again,

"I like you, shorty" I was about to pounce when Alice was at my side holding me down.

"That wouldn't be clever, Esme would have to fix the wall" Alice said, I had no idea what she was going on about.

"Alice sees the future" Edward explained, I shook my head.

"Ok then, Edward? What am I thinking?" I challenged, I could understand and relate to Alice's gift but no way can Edward read frickin minds.

"I don't know" he said, all heads turned to him,

"What?" he said sharply,

"You could have told us you know" Rosalie said coldly,

"Well I didn't want to" he said, and me being me I couldn't resist a smile smiled.

"So, you _can't_ read minds?" I verified,

"No" Edward corrected, I groaned,

"Spell it out then because I'm not getting it"

"I _can_ read minds, just not yours" I nodded,

"I'm a freak, once again" I muttered.

"_Bella! We're going to choose your wedding dress; c'mon you can't keep putting this off! I know you want to impress the husband-to-be so get down here and stop pretending you're not excited about wearing a wedding dress!" an angry Alice stood by the door tapping her foot, a thick wedding brochure under her arm. _

I blinked, I thought they'd stopped, I really had. I closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath.

"Bella?" Alice said quietly, my eyes snapped open and zeroed in on her. I shook my head,

"I'm not ready" I said my voice quivering.

**Alice POV**

Bella's eyes hazed over and I didn't need to be Edward to know that everyone was thinking and seeing what I was. They'd seen me do it a hundred times. Poor bella had to do this on her own, and she shouldn't have to. I had to snap her out of it,

"Bella?" I called hesitantly and quietly, I didn't want her to be shocked and attack. Her head snapped onto me, her eyes tired and confused.

"I'm not ready" Edward looked as if he wanted to comfort her but didn't' want to make her uncomfortable. He gently placed his hand on hers and gave her a reassuring smile. Her eyes brightened and the confusion was gone as she gave him a gratitude filled smile back.

Carlisle pulled out an old worn leather book and skimmed the pages finding the important information to share.

"The prophecy states that Bella is to make an unexpected change to the vampire and shifter world. The last of her kind, Bella is powerful and dangerous but also capable of love-" I scoffed at that, but Carlisle continued.

"She is to find her mate and confront the volturi, for an event and a misunderstanding forces her and her other half to face them head on. Bella and her mate will defeat the volturi-" his finger flew across the page in a blur as he searched for the next part of the prophecy.

"-and then one decision forces the human, vampire, and shifter worlds to be forced together and co-operate against one all-powerful creature that created bella in the first place"

My jaw snapped open audibly,

"But my parents-" Carlisle shook his head,

"Did not exist, you were born a lion with far too much power and energy and this creature apparently brought you up and left you at a relative's house?" I swallowed, Renee hadn't been my mother but a relative, I nodded, remembering being in the sun and being cared for. Learning how to pounce and leap.

"But while you were with the family you were kept human, and were only allowed to be in your true form when needed" I bowed my head,

"Bella you look awfully young, how old are you?" Jasper asked politely, I looked out the window, I shrugged,

"Bella, please?" Alice asked,

"15 or 16" I said quietly, I heard a few small gasps I looked down at my feet.

"Did you even know what you wanted out of life?" Rosalie asked, seemingly detached but her eyes held interest and unvoiced questions. I shook my head,

"I can't really remember anymore, I didn't know if they'd let me live another day, all I could hope for was that I could live to _see_ another day, let alone live it" I didn't really concentrate of the worried glances or the inquisitive looks all I really zeroed in on was the Seth and Jacob were pacing the border religiously and seemed irritated. Jacob padded his paw heavily on the forest ground several times in impatience. I sighed,

"Jacob and Seth are getting irritable I'll have to go before they kidnap me" I shook my head,

"And I have patrol so maybe I'll see you around?" Alice squealed,

"I _told_ you she'd say yes!" I looked at Alice confused,

"You just unintentionally and indirectly agreed to a shopping trip with Alice" Edward whispered, I shook my head.

"I can't do weekends" I said to her, she frowned,

"What could you possibly be doing that is more important than shopping?" Alice asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing of your concern, now if you don't mind Jacob just ran down a few trees and I'm afraid I have a funny hunch he's practicing for you guys" Edward chuckled,

"You know his mind well" I shrugged,

"No better than you" I smirked and got up,

"Thank you" I added turning to Carlisle who nodded. Acknowledging my thanks to him specifically. Esme hovered seeming to decide whether or not to hug me. I smiled at a vampire hesitating to a most-of-the-time human. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her form,

"I've never had a mother" I told her and ran outside, heading to Seth and Jacob.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jacob shouted, I rolled my eyes.

"Billy took me to research my "Destiny" I said in a spooky voice with air quotations.

"What the fuck!" he shouted, Jacob will be Jacob.

"Calm down" I said inspecting my nails while he ranted,

"Bella, why do you smell like vampire?" I smirked,

"I made some new friends" I said, knowing it would annoy the crap out of them.

"WHAT?" both Seth and Jacob shouted simultaneously.

*~(patrol)~*

_I seriously can't believe Bella's hanging out with vampires _(Embry)

_I wonder what Bella's "prophesy" is _(Sam)

_Maybe we should kill the vamps and then Bella will stay with us_ (Leah)

_Knew the girl was special_ (Brady)

_I'm hungry_ (Collin)

_I don't want to lose my best friend, especially when Jacob is going haywire _(Seth)

_WHAT THE FUCK? I'M ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT HER! IT'S WHAT BEST FRIENDS _DO! (Jacob)

The string of thoughts flooded my mind; I blocked my thoughts from them. They didn't seem to understand; whilst I was on unfamiliar ground I wanted both teams on my side. If that ment befriending vampires so be it, it's for my own safety and probably others. I couldn't take this; I ran into the forest and just kept going. I needed to reflect on what had happened, write it down and see if I can get some of my stuff from the asylum. I hadn't got it all and I needed my sketch book, it held pictures of my visions. I wanted to see if any of them relate to my prophesy, and if they can help.

**Seth's POV**

_Bella?_ I called out in my mind as loud as I could. I was panicking,

_It's fine Seth_ Sam said, I growled. My little sister just went into a house full of vampires…_alone_ and now had mysteriously disappeared into the forest and hadn't come back for 2 hours? That seemed fishy to me, how do we know the vamps didn't have a new family member that could control minds?

_I'm going_ I said to the pack and shifted into human form before walking quickly towards the border.

I waited patiently and then remembered Billy saying something to Sam about a mind reader.

_Um this is kinda awkward but if you can read my mind can I speak to you, or someone from your family. It's about Bella._

I waited and then two males emerged, I smiled at them.

"Hey" I said, they didn't seem hostile so why should I be?

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Edward" I went to shake their hands and then paused, the boundary.

"We'll let you over, you seem dear to Bella" Edward said, I nodded and walked over and extended my hand.

"I'm Seth" I said cheerily, one at a time they shook my hand.

"We can't help but notice that you seem…_comfortable_ around us, and Edward mentioned you called us a family. Thank you" Carlisle said, I shrugged.

"If Bella's ok with you guys then you just jumped a _very_ high hurdle. She hardly lets anyone in, and you seem like a family. I don't see why I have to go all wolf on you if you aren't ripping my throat out" I said smiling, Edward chuckled.

"You have a nice mind, that's hard to come by" he said, I laughed quietly,

"Bella ran off into the forest and-" Edward chuckled again,

"and before you ask, no we don't have anyone who can manipulate a person's mind" I looked at them sheepishly,

"I sorta go back to comic book possibilities when I panic, and when Bella just left…" I trailed off looking into the forest.

_Where are you?_ I thought to her, loud and clear.

Edward frowned,

"Do you know where she would have gone?" Edward asked, concern now laced thickly in his voice.

"I can only think that maybe she went to wherever she was before she found out she was a shifter. But she's never told me or anyone else about that so I wouldn't know how to find her" I said, sad, lost and hopeless.

"One of us could track her" I shook my head,

"You can try, but Bella moves quickly and doesn't leave much of a trail. You'd have to do it the old fashion way and follow snapped twigs and paw prints" I said, exasperated. Carlisle looked as if he were deep in thought and hadn't contributed to the conversation much.

"Alice?" he called, snapping out of his thoughts. A small pixie like girl was at his side in seconds.

"I'd like you to meet Seth" Alice bounced forward and hugged me; I smiled at her friendly nature.

"Hey Alice" I said to her, she could make a wonderful friend if Sam didn't freak. I now understood Bella's warming to them; they weren't as rabid as the stories made them out to be. They were almost normal.

"Far from it my friend" Edward said under his breath, I smiled as he said friend.

"I was wondering if you could help Seth, can you see Bella?" I took on a look of bewilderment,

"I see the future and yes I can now she's away from the pack" Alice said, my eye brows rose at her gift.

"She's blocking me" Alice huffed; Edward got this spark in his eye.

_You just figured something out, didn't you? Please tell me! Please! _

I begged, Edward looked amused but shook his head.

_Stupid all-knowing mind reading vampires_

I thought to him. He smirked, but his eyes still held an overwhelming amount of concern.

"Jasper will be back soon, I better go before his has a fit about me meeting a wolf" Alice said, rolling her eyes. I smiled,

"It was nice meeting you" I said,

"You too" she waved and danced back into the house.

"I'm sorry I can't be of assistance, but Edward can" Carlisle said,

"I can?" Edward replied, shocked.

_Ah so sudden thoughts are the key to surprise_

I thought to him in my best evil scientist thought voice. He raised a single eye brow at me,

_I told you I go to comic books when I worried!_

I reminded him. Edward shook his head.

"You _need_ to go with Seth and track Bella, you are to take Jacob and Alice too" Carlisle said, he emphasised words for reasons I couldn't' possibly attempt to understand or event think about. Vampires are so complex, but then again so is Bella.

"I'll have to go ask Sam if you're allowed over the line" I told him,

"I'll round up Alice" Edward replied,

"Thank you" I said and dashed into the forest to change back into wolf form.

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't been human in 4 weeks, I didn't know if I could change back. I knew I should try, I didn't know if I _could_ be stuck in this form but I didn't want to wait and find out. Can't turn up to my new high school as a lion could I?

I had missed my photo-shoot, Emily would be sad and my dance instructor would be disappointed. I had phased back just after I left to call her and say I couldn't come because of a family emergency and that they found a distant relative of mine, and that this only found relation was dying. I felt bad lying, considering people did _actually_ have dying family members but I was a lioness half the time and had recently been told all her decisions she was going to make from now on effected to fate of the world. And probably all the decisions I'd made previously contributed too. Even the fleeting decision like what to have for breakfast, or what shoes to wear would mess the world up somehow, I'm sure. I can't do anything right.

*~(3 days later)~*

I stood outside the asylum, a single bag in my mouth. My life was in that bag, and any clues as to what I should do were in there too. No one had questioned my approach to the abandoned building, I don't think anyone cared. You'd think they would considering I'm ment to be in Africa but no. Apparently the residents had freaked and burnt it down after they got out of the old war bunkers to kill any diseases they could catch from the mental patients. I hadn't been mental and neither had anyone else in there, misunderstood and not listened to yes, but mental? No. my bag had stayed in tack in my room. It had been sealed tightly and bullet proof seeing as I broke out of numerous cells before.

I turned and began to run back to LaPush, I hated leaving them like that but I knew they would talk me into staying. I stopped dead; I smelt Seth…and Jacob, a vampire and also a strange mix of cinnamon and sunshine. So I had been followed, their trail swerved off to the left and then circled back on its self from the time I tried to find a nice place to sleep.

I followed them and saw that they were all sat down on a log. Alice had her head on her hands, Edward had his face buried in his, Jacob and Seth were both in human form and had their eyes scrunched shut in an attempt to _not_ shout and fight, I had seen the look many a time.

"What if we can't find her?" Seth whispered, I realized that I was hard to track and they hadn't even noticed my presense yet. Surly the vampires could hear my heart? I then noticed it beat in exact time with Seth and Jacob, they wouldn't be able to pick it out, mine was fainter than theirs but still fast.

"Don't say that" Edward begged,

"I still can't see her" Alice groaned,

"What did you see last?" Jacob asked,

"The burned down building" Edward groaned and tugged at his hair.

"She's alive Edward; trust me when I say that! How many times do I have to repeat myself? BELLA IS ALIVE!" Alice pronounced the last sentence dramatically. Her head snapped up then and her gaze zeroed in on my spot; closely followed by Edward. Shit I forget to continue to block her.

I edged backwards soundlessly, Alice stepped forward and I growled.

"BELLA!" Seth and Jacob called in relief; they would know my growl anywhere. They came closer and I felt to enclosed. I back up against a tree and snarled,

"It's ok, c'mon let's get you home. Everyone's worried sick" Seth said kindly, I backed back again, edging around the tree. Jacob came running up to me and I pounced up into the tree.

"She's beautiful" Alice whispered, i looked at her and at the floor. I'm sure you could still my blush even in shifted form.

"Bella?" I looked at Edward as he called my name; he patted the floor next to him. My ears fell back, I was unsure.

"Bella you dropped something, and I don't want to approach you. It's better if you come to be, call the shots ok?" I nodded slowly and let my paws pad on the tree branch before I landed silently out of a jump. I slowly walked towards him and sat at Edward's side. He pulled out my sketch pad. I smiled to myself; Edward lay it on the ground carefully and pushed it toward me.

I hadn't been human for so long I had lost human behaviours and relied solely on animal instincts that was going to be an embarrassing story. I pulled it the rest of the way with my paw, I hooked my nails through the ring binder and plopped it in my bag. I nuzzled Edward arm in thanks, then my actions caught up with me and I lay down on the floor. Jacob and Seth laughed loudly and I covered my nose with my paws in embarrassment, Edward chuckled and stroked my head. He was so gentle and it felt nice. I leant into his touch,

"You are _magnificent_" he said softly, I closed my eyes and revelled in the contact. Maybe if we weren't ment to be mortal enemies we could be friends. But the friendship was for business, and the fate of the world. I don't have time for my own needs, I had a whole world to put before me.

**Ok review! Tell me what you like and what you want to happen and I could put it in. =) **

**Sasha XxxX**


	5. Different

Page 7

**I'm guessing that you guys won't mind if I postpone this story for a while? Just because I don't feel enough people like it anymore. At the beginning everyone did but not so much now. Maybe if I get some idea that **_**need**_** to be wrote down then I'll update but, yeah, I don't feel as if it's worth it at the moment. **

**Anyway, sorry and are my devoted reviewers;**

Carol xx-**I'm sorry about this, I know you've stuck with me through all of this. Thank you. **

vivx-chan –**thank you, I'm glad you like it but not enough people do, I could be spending my time on other fics, or mocks. **

narutosonlyfriend –**again I'm sorry about the note, I'm glad that you like this story and I may continue, just for you cause we're friends :D but that's a **_**maybe**_**. Alice was in the same asylum I was going to leave that for later but, yeah we might not get to later. And Edward has a hunch of where bella was before shifting but he isn't right. Alice knows though, and is blocking Edward. I thought I owed you this much. **

KuroTsukiHime –**I feel bad that only 2 days after first reading this I say I have to stop. Well I don't **_**have**_** to but not enough people are interested and it's really demotivating. I know you're right, but the problem is that I just don't feel like I'm writing for many people. Or they're laughing at how it's bad behind my back. It's a self-confidence thing but I can't shift it. I thought writing would help and sometimes it does, this isn't one of those times. **

Smilesgirlxx-**ugh! You people make me feel bad! I so, so, so, so sorry, I would continue if I felt it worth is, but right now that doesn't seem to be the case. **

**Again I'm sorry and I would continue if I felt it worth it, but not enough people like this compared to how much time I spend on writing. **

Chapter 5

We began to walk back to LaPush,

"You know Bells, we had a fucking hard time finding you" Jacob said, I rolled my eyes, and growled at him-considering I'm still in my lioness form.

"Eddie boy over here was freaking out, practically on the verge of a mental break down" Seth added, Edward added a growl of his own. I snapped at Seth, warning him. He held his hands up,

"Ok, Ok, I get it. Seth shushy" Alice laughed easily, the bell like sound bouncing around the forest. I was getting bored with walking. I scrapped the earth a couple times, Jacob smiled.

"Bella wants to run" I was practically bouncing on the spot. My tail whooshing behind me; Edward smiled,

"Alright" He said,

"Me and Jacob will go phase" Seth said and they disappeared into the forest.

A minute later they were out and grinning,

_How about a race to the lake?_ I chose to let them hear my thoughts, how I loved that little advantage,

_Bring it_ Edward looked shell shocked, I smiled softly,

_I can choose to let you hear me when I'm shifted_ I told him, Edward beamed; and then seemly only just remembered Alice was here too and had no idea what we were on about.

"Alice, we're racing down to the lake; is that ok?" Alice danced in front of us,

"I'm going to win" Alice said hands on hips, Edward laughed.

"Of course you are Alice" Edward said, I didn't have a clue what they were on about.

_Ready, steady, GO!_ Everyone set off, at the same time; I guess Alice saw when we would go. I zipped in front of everyone, I saw Edward ahead; a mere blur. I pushed harder; I ran in front of him and growled playfully just to annoy him. I held my head up to fell the cold wind hit my face; my paws kept their steady rhythm on the forest floor.

I loved the exhilaration of a run, nothing could compare. I could sense the fish swimming in the lake, I was nearly there but I hadn't finished yet. I sat in the shadows, held my breath, silenced my heart beat, and blocked my thoughts. Edward ran at a blinding speed up towards my hiding spot, I leapt out and pulled him down. He snarled and then looked up and saw me, grinning. He chuckled and pinned me down, I _could_ break his grasp, but that didn't mean I would.

I rolled my eyes,

"That wasn't very nice" he said,

_I know_ I thought back to him, he still seemed a little shocked when he heard my think, he shook his head,

"This is very confusing" I tilted my head, no wanting to ask him in my thoughts in case that was the cause for his confusion. He seemed to space out so I nudged his arm with my head; he looked at me and smiled. The others would catch up soon,

"I never thought I would be beat for speed" he commented while he stroked my fur. I shrugged.

I heard a tinkling laugh and held Edward down while Alice ran past, I heard Alice shout in the distance,

"I won! I won! I beat Edward!" Edward rolled his eyes, I un pinned him and lightly jumped to my feet.

_Coming?_ I asked, Edward walked by my side until we reached a dancing Alice and a defeated looking pair I called my brothers.

_Loose did we?_ I mocked them,

S_o did you!_ They retorted,

_Only by choice, don't tell Alice that though._ I thought back sternly,

_Yes Bella_ they said in unison,

_I'm gunna go phase back_ I thought and bounced over to my bag pulled out my clothes and walked into the forest.

_Edward, make sure Seth and Jacob don't' rifle through my stuff_ I heard Edward laugh.

"Sure" was his reply, he seemed smug actually; I had no idea why though. I shook my head, I would never understand guys.

I was having trouble phasing back, in the end I just thought about how at home I had been with the Cullen's, it seemed to do the trick and I had thumbs again. I pulled on my clothes I had in my bag, after I had all my undergarments on I slipped into some denim shorts and a lank top. I ran my fingers through my hair. It fell into its usual smooth loose ringlets. Not knots and it wasn't all frizzy, god was with me. I went to walk but found it difficult and stiff, I frowned and leapt up into the nearest tree.

I leapt through the canopy until I found everyone again,

"Please! C'mon dude!" Jacob seemed to be trying to get past Edward and to my bag.

"I can rip your head off if you'd like" Edward said in a cold, hard voice. I didn't bother me though, I just smiled.

"You would be able to" Jacob said smug, Edward raised and eyebrow

"Bella wouldn't let you" he said folding his arms, Edward glared. I jumped and revelled in the feeling of falling through the air. I landed in a crouch next to Edward, everyone seemed startled,

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" I said pointedly at Jacob. I folded my legs under me and sat down drawing shaped in the dirt.

My brow furrowed as I tried to pick up a twig but found it impossible. I grunted in frustration,

"What's the matter?" Alice asked dancing over to me, Edward was still standing, staring. It was a little unnerving.

"I can't pick up the damn twig" I muttered, my thumbs just wouldn't do what I told them too! I glared at the offending piece of wood,

"Well if you hadn't gone off on your little trip then you wouldn't have stayed in your shifted form and then you would find it difficult to come back into society" Jacob said, still bitter that I sided with Edward. He could be so childish sometimes. I growled loudly in anger and frustration. I pouted and sat cross legged.

"Stupid fucking twig not doing what I tell it to" I muttered bitterly, I hear a chuckled and looked up to see Edward.

"Come here" but instead he came over to me, he picked up to twig and lay it in front of me,

"Pick it up" he said, I raised an eye brow at him,  
"I just-" he shook his head,

"Try" I pushed my hand closer to the twig, resisting the urge to pick it up with my mouth and tried to pick it up with my index and middle finger. I snarled at the ground and folded my arms. Edward gently released my arm and wrapped my thumb and index finger around the twig.

"There you go" he said, it felt odd as I stared at the twig.

"Thank you" I said, confusion in my voice.

"I'm not done yet, now you have to do it" he said, I looked sceptically at him as he set up a line of twigs.

*~(Bella's first day at forks high)~*

I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this.

"Bella, you'll be fine" Seth said as he lead me into school,

"The Cullen's said they help you right? So stop worrying" Seth commented to ease my worries, Jacob hadn't come; he still help an irrational grudge against Edward.

"BELLA!" I heard a deep voice boom,

"I'd better go" Seth said I hugged him tightly,

"I'll see you at patrol" Seth fidgeted,

"Actually, Billy said you'd be better hanging out with the Cullen's, something about "_It's how it's ment to be"_ I never did understand the man. Anyway-" he looked at my fuming form,  
"I've gotta go!" he dashed to his bike, kick-started it on the pavement and zoomed off down the road.

"Stupid Billy just because I'm a girl, all sexist pigs" I ranted as I walked into the cafeteria, I regretted that instantly. Everyone fell silent; I let out an angered breath. I snapped at a guy, who winked at me,

"Do that again and I will personally make sure you can't have children" I said darkly to him, he nodded and scurried off. Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths. I felt and arm on my shoulder I was about to throw him but then I realized it was jasper,

"Hey" I muttered,

"You know, we were going to make sure we were with you before you greeted the whole year" he said jokingly,

"Who said I didn't want to make an entrance" I smirked and then full out grinned as I saw the rest of the family as the approached.

"BELLA!" Emmet boomed, it was him who had called before. I laughed as he picked me up,

"I finally feel tall" I said giggling as he set me back down,

"See it's better isn't it shortie?" I growled but smiled to let him know I was joking. I smiled at Edward as he hugged me,

"You know, I thought I'd have to teach you to walk" he teased,

"I can do _some_ things by myself" I muttered,

"I know" He said, frustrated. I smirked,

"You are _not_ getting in my head" I said, Rosalie cracked a smile. Wow, progress.

"Bella, you have three classes with Edward and the other two with me" Alice said sweetly,

"Thanks everyone, I'd have probably beat up half the school by now if you weren't here" I said shaking my head,

"And you still say you don't' have a temper?" Jasper commented, amused,  
"Yes, yes I do"

*~(PE)~*

"Right the girls can go do netball while I let the guys do so more, _macho_ stuff" he said with a smile, I scoffed. I didn't like sexists, my hands started to shake,

"Bella this isn't the place to turn into a lioness" Edward said in my ear. The shaking stopped as I realized he was right.

Coach set up some hurdles and lined the guys up, I joined the back of the line. He raised an eyebrow,

"And what would you be doing here Miss. Swan?" he asked me, I narrowed my eyes,

"Why, I'm going to jump the hurdles coach, why else would I be stood in line behind the _hurdles_?" I asked innocently, he went of grumbling,

"Well that stopped his fantasies" Edward muttered, I cringed,

"That's sick, seriously sick. Can I kill him? Pretty please?" I pouted and Edward smiled down at me, ugh I'm so short.

"Only if you can get there before me" I grinned wickedly,

"Considering I'm faster…" I trailed off, he glared playfully.

Before I knew it I was third from the front of the line. Some guy jumped the first few hurdles but tripped over the third and had to limp off the course. I realized how high they were and I'd have to think of an alternative tactic. All the guys who had done the hurdles watch off to the side. Murmurs and mocking's came from them after Edward went (perfectly I might add) and I was up.

I tapped my finger on my chin,  
"And day now Miss. Swan" coach called,

"I'm going, I'm going" I muttered in reply. I beamed and stood back,

"What's she doing?" I heard most ask, I rolled my eyes. I set out in a sprit far too fast for the others to keep up with; I did a quick spin to prepare for the split leap that would guide me over the hurdle. _Spin, leap, run, spin, leap, run, spin, leap, run_ I went on like that until I finished the course. I wiped my hands together; coach looked at his stop watch.

"New school record" he murmured and walked away just staring at the watch.

Edward came over to me, glaring at anyone with 5 meters of me. He graced me with a crooked grin,

"You wouldn't have been able to do that without practice Bella" he said knowingly,

"Is there something I don't know?" he added,

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Edward"

"Bella, are we friends?" I furrowed my brow,

"I guess" I said slowly, he nodded,

"But we won't be friends after the whole _end of the world _thing is over?" I frowned, not liking what I was about to say.

"Firstly the _end of the world_ thing was all I was put on this earth to solve and secondly, Edward, vampires were made to kill humans, shifters were made to kill vampires. That's a big difference; I'm made to rip you to shreds and I shouldn't hesitate to do so"

**I know this is short, but seeing as only 3 signed reviews came in I guessed you wouldn't mind. I'm sorry once again, and I guess you'll just have to imagine the rest of this story. **

**Sasha XxxX**

Page 7


End file.
